Don't Jump!
by Yami-Vs-Hikari
Summary: Updated! Ryou is at the end of his strength and goes to end his life but can Bakura reach him in time before Ryou jumps...


Hey Hey, just a quick note, if anyone has read this story before under the author name: Nicht Sacred, well that's me, that's my other account that I cant access anymore. It's been a while since I've updated anything, and this story is in major need of an update!

I accept any opinions whether positive or negative in reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou or Bakura or the song by one of my favorite bands; Tokio Hotel.

Okay on with the song-fic.

Don't Jump! 

_On top of the roof,_

_The air is so cold_

_And so calm..._

Ryou was standing on top of one of the tallest buildings in Domino city. The night was clear but cold and the moon was at its brightest, surrounded by thousands of stars. It looked so peaceful and calm.

_...I say your name in silence_

_You don't want to hear it right now..._

Ryou whispered the only name in his mind, the name of his other half, Bakura. And knowing that Bakura can hear Ryou's thoughts through their mind link, didn't want him to feel his emotions or even hear him call his name.

…_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears_

_Falling down..._

The reason why Ryou was up there in the first place is because he wants to escape. Escape life, escape living and escape Bakura. He knew he could see the people on the ground watching him, yet they didn't do anything just watching his tears falling down.

_...Each one a promise,_

_Of everything_

_You never found..._

Bakura was the main reason he was up there. He was at the end of his strength having to live with him. He was so sick and tired of having to live in fear of his shadow and being beaten and abused every time Bakura was in a bad mood. Ryou loved Bakura he really did, but Bakura was too blind to see that.

_I scream into the night for you,_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

Somewhere on the ground, Bakura was out walking the streets when he caught a glimpse of something in an alleyway. He took a step back and what he saw made him stop and stare. In the alley there were two thieves stealing from a poor homeless person. Bakura blinked in shock, even he wasn't that low when he goes out stealing, even in his past life. Never from a homeless person, the scene made him feel sick. And so he walked on with his hands in his black trench coat pockets and head bowed low, empty eyes wondering aimlessly along the path. He was thinking about Ryou and where he could be after he didn't come home after school. He tried the mind link but Ryou has blocked him out completely. Something that he rarely does because Bakura would punish him for it.

_The lights will not guide you through,_

_Their deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

Bakura walked into a more open space when he heard someone scream. He looked up to see a small crowd of people, police, ambulance, citizens standing and looking up at the building. Some of them even pointing, Bakura followed their gaze and when he got to the top of the building his heart skipped a beat from shock and his eyes widened. There standing on the edge of the roof was his soft white-haired hikari Ryou. A million thoughts were going through Bakura's mind at that point.

_Don't let memories go,_

_Of me and you._

_The world is down there_

_Out of view_

Bakura could have sworn he saw Ryou's eyes looking at him. And only him. And for a second he felt Ryou's emotions. It hit Bakura hard in his mind feeling what his hikari was feeling. Hurt, broken, despair and lonely. It made Bakura think if he was the cause of Ryou feeling like this and up on that roof that will determine his life right now. Bakura felt for once in his life. Scared.

_Please don't jump…_

…_You open your eyes _

_But you can't remember what for,_

_The snow falls quietly _

_You just can't feel it no more..._

Indeed the snow had started to fall; marking the sign of winter has arrived. But to Ryou and now Bakura they couldn't feel it. Bakura could only stare. Until something stirred inside him. Bakura bolted through the crowed knocking several people out the way.

…_Somewhere out there,_

_You lost yourself in your pain_

_You dream of the end_

_To start all over again..._

Ryou took a deep breath, the tears fell faster, and he saw Bakura run towards the building. Ryou looked out to the city. It will only take one step, one step to freedom. He still had the millennium ring around his neck. He stoked it lovingly. Ryou then thought of something. 'What if...'

_...I scream into the night for you,_

_Don't make it true._

_Don't jump_

Bakura made it inside the building; he felt Ryou's hands on the ring. Bakura knew that he didn't have long to get to Ryou. If he wanted to save him then he had to move faster.

_The lights will not guide you through,_

_Their deceiving you._

_Don't jump_

Bakura made it to the stairway only stopping for a split second to catch his breath. He grabbed the banister railings and ran up the flight of stairs. Praying Ryou didn't let himself go.

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there_

_Out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump!_

Bakura bolted up the last flight of stairs and pushing the gate door open, he saw Ryou still standing there. Thanking every God out there, he ran over to Ryou. Ryou looked over at Bakura, and at that moment of contact the time seemed to of stood still around them.

…_Just take my hand_

_And give it a chance_

_Don't jump!_

Bakura stretched his hand out to Ryou, Ryou looked at the hand, then at Bakura, then back to the hand before he turned back to look over at the city. Ryou spoke for the first time that night:

"I scream into the night for you,

Don't make it true".

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump!_

Ryou looked back to Bakura; their gazes met for the last time. Soft hazel and Cold Brown. Ryou's tears still falling silently, he edged back so the back of his feet were just over the edge. Bakura faulted and panicked and took a step towards Ryou.

_Don't let memories go,_

_Of me and you._

_The world is down there _

_Out of view_

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump!_

Ryou turned back to Bakura but not looking at him in the eyes, and with using the power of the millennium ring, Ryou's spirit left his body. Ryou turned and jumped down from the roof and giving Bakura a small sad smile, Ryou's transparent body walked through Bakura's before disappearing completely. Bakura felt Ryou pass through him. He could felt Ryou's warmth and emotions again through their mind link, one last time. Bakura knew he had saved Ryou and that Ryou had forgiven him. Looking out into the night's sky Bakura smiled, and a single tear rolled down his face, then he turned to walk back home.

…_And if all that can't hold you back_

_Then I'll jump for you._

_Fin.._

Thank you for reading my first ever fic! If you would like to review, please feel free to by all means. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
